Patients with symptomatic coronary artery disease have coronary artery reconstruction utilizing saphenous vein (SV) bypass, internal mammary artery (IMA) bypass or endarterectomy combined with a bypass. Followup catheterization is obtained one week and one, three and five years postoperatively. Ventriculography is obtained at each catheterization and coronary angiography repeated at all but the one week catheterization. This careful catheterization followup allows correlation of patency with intraoperative hemodynamic studies of bypass grafts and permits separation of early failures, which may be on a technical basis, from late failures. The rate of progression of coronary disease and in alteration by coronary reconstruction is being studied. The three methods of coronary reconstruction are being compared to determine which are preferable. Symptomatic relief can be correlated with graft patency and progression of coronary disease. At his time angiography remains the only sure method of assessing graft patency and progression of coronary disease. Bibliographic references: Jellinek M, Hahn JW, Layloff TP, Kuhls GH, Menz JL, Jones JS, and Willman VL: Electrochemical control of redox potential in perfusate for prolonged heart storage. Trans Am Soc Artif Intern Organs 20:533-537, 1974. Laks H, Standeven JW, Jellinek M, Hahn JW, and Willman VL: Thermal and double indicator method for measurement of myocardial extravascular water (MEW). Clin Res 23: 191A, 1975.